As a lens system used for lens shutter cameras, a zoom lens of high variable power has recently been produced, and in particular, a zoom lens of variable power of threefold or more has been desired. As for such a zoom lens, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H09-33813 is well-known. This zoom lens has a low f-number of about 3.7, and thus provides a bright image while favorably correcting various aberrations.
However, in the zoom lens of the above-noted laid-open patent application, there have been problems not only in that the image angle at the wide-angle end is only 58 degrees, but also in that the overall length of the zoom lens when at the telephoto end is large. Therefore, a zoom lens has been desired that has a wide image angle at the wide-angle end, has a short overall length at the telephoto end, and exhibits excellent optical performance.